Blackened Dawn
by xxlostdreamerxz
Summary: What if Voldemort never attacked the Potters? What if Harry Potter was unwanted and hated by his blood family for being a squib? And what would happen when the Light side discover that Harry's powers are not as them seem...Dark Harry


**Blackened Dawn**

By: xxlostdreamerxz

Disclaimer: No, I do not own fanfic.

Summary: What if Voldemort never attacked the Potters? What if Harry Potter was unwanted and hated by his blood family for being a squib? And what would happen when the Light side discover that Harry's powers are not as them seem...Dark Harry

Explanation: Squibs are the lowest and foulest rank given to anyone in the wizarding world. For a family to sire a squib would mean that they are weak. And because of that, pureblood and even Muggleborn families have been taught to _hate_ squibs...since it reflects that their parents are emotionally powerful enough to transfer their talents. In other words, squibs are the bane of society. They neither fit in with Muggles nor wizards due to their lack of knowledge and the fact that they grew up in the Magical World. And because of this, they are hated by everyone alike. And also, squibs do NOT result from diluted blood as some purebloods believe, but instead from the parent's lack of self or if the parents have a major character flaw or something. In a 'flawed' family, the first child is always born a squib.

A/N: This story will be Dark and maybe bloody, so be warned. This story may seem a bit like my Darkly Treacherous story; however, keep in mind that it will NOT. P

_"flashback" _

**"Parseltongue"**

* * *

_Whispers of hope, sorrow, and anger never live...are never heard. Die with your pride intact. _

_ xxlostdreamerxz_

* * *

_"Mummy, Daddy?" he stammered softly, as he watched the furious forms of his parents approach him. Unconsciously, Harry flinched and inched backwards. He'd never seen his parents so mad before...never. He hadn't meant to steal one of Mummy's newly backed cookies! Really! But he hadn't had anything to eat for at least a day..._

_...he was so hungry. _

_Always so hungry. _

_Harry snuck a look at his parent's expressions and froze with fear. 'I'm sorry sorry sorry,' he chanted silently in his mind, almost as if he was praying. And praying he was. He'd do anything to avoid..."the Punishment."_

_"Whelp," spat his father furiously, as he backhanded his son. "Stand and face me like a man." _

_The boy was sent sprawling back and hit the wall with a dull 'thunk.' Harry saw stars...beautiful white stars. They glowed gently in the dim light, soothing and healing Harry's pain. Unknowingly, he reached up and tried to catch one of them..._

_...tried to reach the impossible. _

_And was sent hastily back to earth when he felt something slam into his abdomen. 'Daddy's foot,' he noted dimly, as he coughed up blood. Harry whimpered softly and bit down on his lip to prevent the scream from escaping. _

_"Are you ignoring me!" the man roared, as he grabbed a fistful of his son's hair and pulled him up to his feet. James growled when strands of hair feel out, and heard Harry's frightened cry. "How dare you!" _

_Harry shook his head quickly. "NO...no..."_

_James's face darkened at his son's pleads. Almost as if he was throwing a quaffle, James lifted Harry by his hair and threw him across the room. "You dare order me around, you filthy squib!" _

_At those words, Harry flinched once again. This time in shame and fear. _

_"James," a voice said quietly, from behind. 'Mummy's voice,' Harry noted with apprehension. "You shouldn't be so rough with him you know? Goodness knows I'm going to have to heal all those bruises later." _

_The man nodded in agreement, as he turned towards his son. "You hear that!" he spat towards Harry, his eyes dark with anger. "Look how much trouble you put your mother through!" Though despite his words, James released his hold on his son's hair and allowed Harry to fall into a shaking heap on the ground. "Pathetic..."_

_Lily nodded in agreement. "Oh course, though that is to be expected," she said snidely. "After all, squibs are useless." Without warning, she walked up to her husband and gave him a warm peck on the cheek before turning towards Harry. "To think that you share my blood makes me sick," she spat, as she raised her heeled foot and slammed it down upon the center of Harry's hand. _

_The soft crack of bone and cartilage breaking greeted her ears, which was quickly followed by a pained scream from her son. "Go to hell," she spat, as she turned around and existed the room with her husband in toe. Ignoring the pained cries of her 7 year old son. _

**Chapter 1: **

A small dark-haired child sat huddled near the corner of the room, unnoticed or largely ignored by all the occupants in the room. Harry stared blankly into the fire as he did his best to ignore the laughter and happy shrieks that echoed about the room. Today was his baby brother's fourth birthday and his family was ecstatic. Since after all, Darren managed to cast accidental magic at the age of one which of course alleviated the elder couple's fear that their child would become a squib like his worthless brother.

"Oh Darren, lookie here!" said James in a warm sing-song voice, as he held up another brightly wrapped present.

Darren's eyes grew wide as a smile graced his chubby cheeks. "Mine!" he said happily, bouncing up and down on Lily's lap in excitement. "Mine!"

The man smiled at his son's antics, as he waved it teasingly above the boy's head. "I don't know, what do you think Lils?" he asked as he cuffed his arm around his wife. "Should we give the little bugger his present?"

Lily grinned fondly in response. "Oh stop being a tease, James!" she said lightly, "Give him is present already!"

"Aww, spoil-sport."

Harry closed his eyes as his heart clenched painfully at the sight. Was it too much to ask for? A word, just one word of kindness...or acceptance. He let out a barely audible sigh. He didn't want to be a squib...he really didn't. Why in the world did he have to be born different?

His parents had _known_ from the moment he was born that he was a squib...

Trash...

Waste of space...

A disgrace...

At the hospital, it was common practice in wizarding institutions for them to test the amount of magic in a child at birth. And much to their disbelief, Harry was born without an ounce of measurable magic in his veins. At first James had insisted that the child _couldn't_ have been his. He was a pureblood, and a strong one at that. He couldn't have possibly disgraced his family name by siring a _squib._ But then again, the babe looked exactly like James. And after a few hours of arguing and parental spell tests, they determined that yes, James and Lily _were_ the boy's blood parents.

A squeal of joy interrupted Harry's thoughts, as Darren lifted out a tiny stuffed dragon out of the box. The little dragon flapped its wings and puffed out its chest arrogantly while it's emerald green tail swished the ground. Curious now, the child prodded the stuffed animal in the stomach and giggled in delight as a shower of golden red sparkles poured out of its mouth.

"Pylon!" exclaimed Darren as he snuggled up against his new dragon. "Pylon!"

James blinked owlishly at his son as he tried to decipher Darren's words. 'Pylon? What in the world is _that!_'

"Pylon!" the child insisted.

The redhead bent down and kissed Darren's dark auburn locks. "That's a cute name, Darren," she said kindly, her emerald green eyes sparkling with joy. "I think it'll fit him quite nicely."

'Name?' James thought incomprehensively, before his eyes widened in realization. The dragon! That was who Darren was talking to. He felt his chest swell with pride as his son cuddled even closer to his newfound toy. "Do you like it, kiddo?" he asked brightly, as he pulled Darren into his arms and swung him around the room.

Darren shrieked in delight his arms flailing about.

"Say 'Uncle'...err...'Daddy," teased James as he began to tickle his son relentlessly.

**Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words can kill you.**

Harry turned his face away from the joyful scene as he pulled himself to his feet and quietly made his way towards the door. There was no reason for him to stay any longer. His face tightened. 'It wasn't like as if I am even wanted here.'

"Boy, what are you doing?" snapped Lily, her eyes hard and cold. Her glance shifted between Harry and the open doorway before her face darkening in rage. How dare he! Trying to sneak out of his own brother's birthday party. Was Harry trying to ruin the party!

Her eldest son stared down at his shoes. "I need to go to the restroom," he lied quietly, knowing that his mother was going to find fault in his answer one way or another. Harry's eyes flickered with pain. 'Why do you hate me so?' he thought sadly as he stared deeply into her mother's eyes. 'Why?'

A loud slap echoed across the room.

James with Darren in his arms turned around at the sound, while his expression quickly darkened with hate. God how he hated that child...that _freak._ Their lives would have been so much easier had the boy been born dead. It would have made things much simpler.


End file.
